WOLFHOUND Empire
WOLFHOUND is a military nation, founded by Andrew Lord and Aaron Hound. It was originally a nation, and but became an Empire in towards the end of the 20th Century. Biography WOLFHOUND is the fictional highest and most powerful government force; as well as Nation on Earth that was created outside of time. It was created in 1842 and has become 1000 years more advanced than Earth. All WOLFHOUND members are free to leave when they want and people are free to choose to join or not. They cannot be arrested by any other government force apart from themselves. The demonym term for WOlFHOUND citizens, and soldiers is WOLFHOUNDer, and the language varies, but mostly speak either English, Arabic, Latin, Russian, German or Swahili. WOLFHOUND meaning *W - Warriors *O - Of *L - Lord's *F - Force *H - Hound's *O - Office *U - United *N - Nation *D - Dependence Military WOLFHOUND's Armed Forces has the biggest military force in the world, and is only rivaled by Darkness's Imperial Military, and EDEN. Thanks to a multiverse device, they are stationed in the hub of the Multiverse named as the Wolf's Den by WOLFHOUNDers, and has existed since 1859. During 1863; WOLFHOUND's Armed Forces became part of its first ever war known as WOLFHOUND's Power War to fight for the control of WOLFHOUND from its founders Andrew Lord, and Alex Hound. WOLFHOUND's Armed Forces has four main components WOLFHOUND's Air Force, WOLFHOUND's Ground Forces, WOLFHOUND's Sea Force, and WOLFHOUND's Marines, and primarily stationed in Andrewaaron; the capital city of WOLFHOUND Nation/Empire. Ranks Officers Ranks *Fleet Marshall. *Director General. (Director Admiral in the naval division and Executive Air Chief Marshall in the Air division) *Vice General. (Deputy Admiral in the naval division and Vice Air Chief Marshall in the AIr Division) *General. (Admiral in the naval division and Air Chief Marshall in the Air Division) *Lieutenant General. (Vice Admiral in the naval division and Air Marshall in the air division) *Major General. (Rear Admiral in the naval division and Air Vice-Marshall in the air division) *Brigadier. (Commodore in the naval division and Air Commodore in the air division) *Colonel. (Captain in the naval division and Group Captain in the air division) *Major Colonel. (Lieutenant Captain in the naval division and Wing Commander Second Grade in the air division) *Lieutenant Colonel. (Commander in the naval division and Wing Commander First Grade in the air division) *Major First Class. (Lieutenant Commander First Class in the naval Division and Squadron Leader Second Grade in the Air Division) *Major. (Lieutenant Commander in the naval division and Squadron Leader First Grade in the Air Division) *Corporal Captain. (Lieutenant Second Grade in the naval division and Vice Flight Lieutenant in the Air Division). Achievable Rank if 100% on test. *Captain. (Lieutenant in the naval division and Flight Lieutenant in the Air Division) *Sergeant Lieutenant. (No Equivalent rank) *Lieutenant. (No equivalent rank) *Senior Constable. (Sub Lieutenant in the naval division and Flight Officer in the Air Division) *Constable. (Pilot Officer in the Air Division) *Doctor. (No equivalent). Only given to Scientists and Medics *Sergeant Under Officer. (No equivalent rank, formerly Midshipman) Warrant Officer Ranks *Chief Warrant Officer (Master Chief Petty Officer in the naval division and Chief Sergeant in the Air Division) *Warrant Officer (Equivalent of the same name in the other two divisions) Enlisted Ranks *Senior Master Chief Sergeant. (Senior Chief Petty Officer in the naval division and Senior Sergeant in the Air division) *Master Chief Sergeant. (Deputy Chief Petty Officer in the naval division and First Sergeant in the air Division) *Senior Master Sergeant. (Vice Chief Petty Officer in the naval division and Flight Sergeant Third Grade in the air division) *Master Sergeant. (Flight Sergeant Second Grade in the Air Division) *Senior Sergeant. (No equivalent rank) *Staff Sergeant. (Chief Petty Officer in the naval division and Flight Sergeant First Grade in the Air Division) *Sergeant. (Petty Officer in the naval Division and Sergeant in Air Division) *Corporal Sergeant. (Crew Quarter Officer in the naval division and Flight Corporal in the Air Division) *Corporal. (Seaman First Class in the naval division and Corporal in the Air Division) *Senior Apprentice. (Seaman in the naval division and Senior Apprentice in the Air Division) *Junior Apprentice. (Junior Apprentice in the Air Division) *Apprentice First Class. (Apprentice First Class in the Air Division) *Apprentice. (Seaman Apprentice in the naval division and Apprentice in the Air Division) *Recruit. (Sailor in the naval division and Trainee in the air division) History After the Power War, Andrew, and Alex remained in power until 1933, were they died, and was succeeded by Aaron Rangers. They didn't participants in any of the World Wars, or the Cold War, and remained in the shadows. They later had a confrontation with Darkness, and EDEN, and a council decided Humans weren't read to expand outside of the Solar System. The Nation of WOLFHOUND was renamed the Empire of WOLFHOUND, and Derrick Rangers was made Fleet Marshall while his younger brother Darryl Rangers was made Emperor of WOLFHOUND. WOLFHOUND later became involved in a conflict with force commanded by Darkness starting the Super War, which started with Project Chimera. In 2013, Jamie Salmon (MGS) joined after leaving DIO, and changed his citizenship from Australia to WOLFHOUND. He quickly climb the ranks after passing the Senior NCOs test, and became a Corporal Sergeant. Category:Armies Category:WOLFHOUND